


soundless

by nozoelis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, es algo muy cortito pero uwu, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: y es que su voz era la canción más bonita.





	soundless

**9 - a song for returning home.**

La música no era algo que le hubiese llamado la atención en ningún momento. Durante su época en el orfanato no tenía dinero para comprarse una radio, y las paredes de aquel sitio siempre albergaban el silencio. Miki ocasionalmente tatareaba alguna canción, pero cuando ella murió, el silencio volvió a retomar el lugar que siempre le había correspondido.

Luego llegó SEES, pero el silencio se mantenía ahí, impasible. No importaba cuanto quisiese convertir la residencia en un hogar, ver al resto de miembros como su nueva familia – simplemente, el silencio lo dejaba aislaba sin remedio, hasta que finalmente aceptó su destino.

Y entonces llegó ella y el silencio desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido. Llegó Hamuko, y el mundo parecía poner melodía a cada una de sus sonrisas. Cuando le dijo que le quería, Akihiko supo por fin que estaba en casa. La voz de ella siempre sería su guía para regresar al hogar que sus brazos le proporcionaban, sus labios pronunciando el nombre de él serían la canción que le acompañaría hasta casa.

**Author's Note:**

> les quiero mucho


End file.
